Broken
by StoryUp
Summary: Sequel to 'She Should be Here'. Jason is on a journey to find Kimberly's killer. Along the way, he starts to fall in love again but that's when he starts to question his relationship with Kimberly. Meanwhile, Tommy is grieving for Kimberly and trying to get Katherine's forgiveness. Jason/Kimberly/Tommy, Jason/Trini, Tommy/Katherine
1. Death Aftermath

**So after a lot of thinking, I've decided to do my first sequel to 'She Should Be Here'.**

 **A/N: I recommend reading She Should Be Here or the first ten chapters of Back to December first before reading this!**

 **Plot 1: After the death of Kimberly, Jason vows to find whoever killed her. In the meantime, Tommy tries to make peace with Katherine**

* * *

"How do you wake up in the morning?" Jason Lee Scott asked his friend and former co-worker, Trini Kwan. They were seated in Trini's living room. Jason's been trying to move on from the death but he can't seem to shake it away. The memories kept coming back. He has gone to Trini for advice. "How do you go about your day without thinking about the pain or the memories? Tell me. Cause I know that I'm doing it wrong."

Trini nodded. "Well, you can't move on just yet," Trini told, "Her death happened one week ago. You and Tommy took it really bad and in different ways."

"I know, but I just keep on thinking that one day - that if there's a tiny bit of truth in it - she'll come back," Jason thought, "but I don't want to talk about that. I just want to know what I can do to stop rewinding the memories."

Trini sighs, "I know but you have to remember what Kimberly told you."

"Yeah, I know," Jason said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Trini asked. She wasn't sure what her friend was up too. She didn't trust him anymore since Kim's death. Trini especially didn't trust Tommy either, but Katherine got him distracted by trying to make up for what he did to Rocky. Katherine will get through to him as Trini will do with Jason.

"I'm heading out the door," Jason begin, "getting in my car, start the engine, drive off, and maybe find the same bridge Kimberly died in and cry for a bit then jump in."

"What?!" Trini jumped up from her seat. "No, this conversation isn't over yet. Get you bottom down on the seat before I make you."

Jason groans as he walks down to the same couch he was and laid down on it. "Okay, anyway, I kept seeing and dreaming that Kim was in the water. She said something to me. She wanted me to find him or her."

"Who's this person?" Trini asked, curiously.

"I don't know," Jason said, "whatever she meant must be Tommy or her father."

"Go on," Trini told Jason. Jason sighs as he continues.

"Well, I didn't know what she meant," Jason said, "but I just couldn't ignore it. It was like she was calling for me. Calling for me to help her or something." Trini nodded as he continues.

* * *

Tommy was catching up with Katherine. After Katherine reached her car, she placed her groceries in the jeep and hopped into her vehicle. Tommy, out of breath, stopped her from starting the engine. "Katherine, can we please talk about this? You've been avoiding me for a week."

"Yeah, well, you said that when I'm ready to forgive you, I will tell you," Katherine remarked, "And I don't think I'm ready to forgive you, just yet."

"Katherine," Tommy said, "Come on. Yeah, I told you that, but I didn't tell you to avoid me. And I thought you were going to forgive me like the next day."

"The next day?!" Katherine exclaimed, hopping out of her car. She started walking up to Tommy like she was the bully that was picking on him. "Listen, you might not know this but I can have trust issues. And you know what, I think I will never forgive you with this kind of attitude of yours." She turned around and got inside her jeep. She started the engine.

"Katherine, wait," Tommy called. Katherine started driving away. Tommy groans as he gets inside his car and drove back to his apartment. He dropped his keys on the ground and took off his jacket. He went into the kitchen to look for something to eat until something caught his eyes: a picture of Kimberly and him together. It was the day that they went to the beach with Katherine. Tommy was giving Kimberly a piggy-back ride and Billy took the photo. Tommy held the picture frame up and smiled at those memories. He had lost her again. First, he lost because she went to the Pan Global Games and now...she's gone. Forever. Tommy placed the picture down as tears were forming. "Kimberly," he said.

* * *

Later that night, Jason was sleeping on Trini's couch. He didn't want to go back to his apartment. He kept turning and shaking. He was sweating as he dreamt. "Jason," a female voice called out to Jason.

Jason wakes up and saw Kimberly translucent. He thought that he was dreaming. "You're not real. I'm in my head."

Kimberly shook her head, "Jason, I need to tell you something. I feel darkness heading your way. You need to look for the person that killed me. I know that this is bizarre but you and Tommy are my only chance of ever finding peace."

"Peace?" Jason asked. "No, I can't. I don't want you to move on."

"Jason, I have to," Kim explained, "If I don't, they'll place me in a place far worse than where I'm at. Do it for me."

"Even if I wanted to help, I don't know where this criminal is,"

"Can you please try your best? I know that you would successfully help me. You won't let me down," Kim said. Jason nodded as she vanished away. Jason looked around. It was dark. Was he actually awake? Well, he has to find the criminal anyday now. Kim counted on him and he would never let her down.


	2. Footage

**Hey, Chapter 2 is up!**

* * *

Jason has been thinking about what happened last night. He was knocking on Trini's door. He had another session with him. Jason thought about what Kim said, about finding her killer. Did someone did this on purpose? He doesn't know. All he knew was that he heard a car crash into the water. It was luck that someone threw away goggles. Jason lowered his head down as Trini opened the door. Trini looked at him, surprised. There was a silent moment between them. After a while, Trini clears her throat. She asked him, "W-why are you here?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I have a session with you today. Tuesday, remember?"

Trini shook her head, "No, that is next week. You have one on Thursday, remember?"

Jason, feeling stupid, slapped his forehead, "Oh, right. But can I come in, anyway?"

"Why?" Trini asked, "You left last night like you didn't want to come back."

"Oh," Jason tried to explained, "Yeah, I'm very sorry about that. I felt like I needed to be somewhere else." Trini nodded. "Listen, I rented a hotel room for just the night, okay? So, can I please come in? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure," Trini said. Jason walked inside her house. Trini was heading to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat...drink?"

"Water is fine," Jason said, heading towards the living room.

When Trini headed to the living room, placing the cup of water on the table in front of Jason, she sat down in front of him and crossed her legs. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Trini asked.

"Last night, I woke up on the couch because I heard my name," Jason said. Trini nodded. "I thought it was you for a second until I saw Kimberly in front of me." Trini leaned in.

"Kimberly?" Trini asked. "How?"

"She was a ghost, I presume," Jason said, "Anyway, she told me to find her 'killer'. And she also said that darkness will come in my way."

"Does she want us to kill the killer?" Trini asked.

"I don't know," Jason answered, "she said that we need to find it so she can find peace. And she said if we fail, they'll put her in a terrible place. A place worse than where she is at right now."

"Oh my gosh, we have to find the killer," Trini said.

"But I don't know where to start," Jason said.

"We'll look try to look for some camera footage of the night at the bridge," Trini suggested.

"Do you think we can find it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Trini said, "We just need to go to the police and hopefully they'll let us look at the footage." Jason nodded.

* * *

Tommy was standing by Katherine's door. He was about to knock until Katherine opens the door. Her face was full of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Tommy didn't answer the question. Instead, he asked, "How did you...?"

"Instincts," Katherine answered, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to know if you're busy this weekend," Tommy said.

"No, but I can," Katherine said.

"Well, Tanya and Adam are going to that carnival," Tommy said, "want to come?"

"Sure," Katherine smiled, "I would love to."

Tommy smiled back and nodded.

"Jason," Trini said, "so I don't think the security guard will let anyone in and just come and check the footage of that night." They were heading towards the police station.

"We have to try something at least," Jason said.

"Besides," Trini started, "will they even have the footage from that night. That happened a week ago."

"They still hold footage from the 60's," Jason pointed, "so I'm pretty sure there's footage from that night." As they reached a door, two men were standing by it as if it it was a dungeon. "Hello, my name is Jason and this is my friend-"

"Trini Kwan," the men with the brown hair and eyes and was around his mid 20's said, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Richard," Trini answered.

"Wait," Jason said, confused, "You two knew each other."

"I helped him out at the Peace Conference," Trini said, "you know, after you left."

"Oh," Jason said, "Anyway, can we see some footage from last week. It's really important."

"Yeah, anything for Trini, of course," the men said. Trini blushed. Jason rolled his eyes at the two. "Come right in." The other men opened the door and Richard grabbed Trini's hand and walked in with her. Jason shook his head and stared at the two before walking in. He could've sworn he felt a slight of jealousy in him but he shook the feeling away.

As they reached in the security room, Richard informed, "Okay, what day was it?"

"It was on a Tuesday," Jason said.

"Acutally, I need the date," Richard corrected.

"It was 8-12-01," Jason gave the date.

Richard typed it in and let Jason look at the computer. "Having a hard time searching?"

"Can you in type in the place?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Richard said, "What place?"

"Valice Bridge," Jason said. Richard widened his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Okay," Richard said as he typed it in.

Jason looked at it and clicked on a footage. It was the footage of the night. Everything was still until a light came closer and closer to the bridge. The light reveals itself to be the light of a truck. Jason's truck. Suddenly, a guy ran in front of the car. The car turn the left of the bridge and crashed into the water. Jason stopped the footage and closed his eyes. Trini put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, are you alright?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, "I'm fine."

Jason played the footage. "Hey, Roger."

"It's Richard," Richard corrected.

"Anyway," Jason said, "Can you try to find where this guy live?"

"Is he significant?" Richard asked.

"Yes, very," Jason said.

"Okay, it'll only take seconds, maximun is minutes," Richard said, "All you guys need to do is wait out there."

"Why can't-" Jason said before being cut off.

"Jason," Trini said, "Quit asking. Richard needs to do his job."

"Right?" Jason said, feeling what he felt before.

Jason and Trini got out of the room. After two minutes, Richard walked out with a note.

"Okay," Richard said, "Here's where he lives."

Trini read the note: "2903 Falvyn Grove?"

"That sounds fake," Jason said.

"I know where it is," Trini said, "It's only thirty-five minutes away. Come on."

"I'll call Tommy then," Jason.

"Excellent," Richard smirk, "I hope you find everything you're looking for."

"Thank you, Richard," Trini said before getting pulled out by Jason.

* * *

 **Review.**


	3. A Fight

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jason and Trini were driving in the streets of the house. Everything was quiet. The house was located in a small town with the worst buildings and shops. Everything was broken down. After Jason parked his car by a house, he saw Tommy parking his car on the opposite side of the road.

"What is it that is so important that you have to pull me away?" Tommy asked. "And why are we here?"

"Remember what I told you," Jason said, "The whole Kimberly problem. Yeah, we think this is where her murderer lives. I already contacted the police. They should be here in the next five to ten minutes."

"Well, let's get to it then," Tommy said.

As they walk through the neighborhood, they could hear some screaming, barking, and alarms that startled them.

"Is it me or is this neighborhood a little..." Trini trailed off, not wanting to say the next lines.

"No, it's the neighborhood," Jason answered.

"Guys," Tommy stopped, "I think this is the place."

Trini and Jason turned around and saw an old house. It was a white house but it was covered with moss, dirt, and vines. Jason stepped in the territory and quietly walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. Trini and Tommy followed behind him. Suddenly the door opens.

"Ladies, first," Jason said. Trini looked at him and nodded. Jason grinned. "Okay, we should look around. Trini you search around the rooms. I'll help Trini. Tommy, you head upstairs." They all nodded in agreement and went their direction.

Trini looked around the living room, look at every corner and tapping on the ground, just in case there was a hidden room under the floor. Jason checked the rooms downstairs and the kitchen but finds no one. Upstairs, Tommy is looking around. He is looking at the pictures that were hung on the walls. He could feel a strong presence watching over him. He looks around but saw no one. Tommy checked down the stairs but saw it empty. Suddenly, he felt a force of hands pushing him. Tommy rolled down the stairs and hit his head. Trini and Jason went by his side.

"Tommy," Trini called out, "Tommy? Tommy?!"

"Poor, poor guy..." a guy said. Jason and Trini looked up the stairs and saw a man, who was wearing a black cloak, walking down it. "You guys shouldn't have come." Trini could recognize his voice but couldn't remember where she heard it from.

"Stay away from us," Jason said.

"Oh, but you mess with me first," the guy said.

"You killed her," Jason said.

"Indeed, I did," the guy said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because, I came to her with a problem but she refuse to help me," he explained. "And that's what you get when you cross-well, I shouldn't mention my name in front of you."

As he finish walking down the stairs, he grabbed Trini by the hair and pulled her over to the living room. Jason followed them as he got out his gun.

"Let her go," Jason demanded.

"Let go of your gun first," the guy said.

"Jason, don't," Trini said, "Shoot him."

"Are you really that stupid?" the guy said, "Pick: her or Trini!"

Jason stared at them, deciding what to do. She doesn't want Trini to get hurt but he had to avenge Kimberly's death.

"Too long!" the guy said. He pushed Trini to an old broken chair and Trini scratched her head against it.

"No!" Jason yelled, dropping his gun. He was full with rage. He did not just do that. Jason made fist and was walking to punch the guy until...

"Freeze!" one of the policeman said.

The guy, Jason, and Trini looked over to the side and saw two policeman walking over to them.

"You are under arrest," the other policeman said.

The guy raised his hands up as the police officers walked up to him and hand cuff him. One of the policeman pulled his hood off. Trini widened her eyes.

"Richard," Trini said, "W-why would you do this?" She touched her head.

"Because when I came to Kimberly to ask her about you, she refuse to help me get a date with you," Richard said.

"And I'm pretty sure, she made the right decision, but you didn't," Trini said.

As they took Richard away, Jason and Trini were out of the car while Tommy was laying in his as he hit his head. Jason got out his first aid kit from the back and opened the box.

"Here, let me do it," Jason said.

"Thank you," Trini said, "I know it was hard for you to decide-whether to avenge Kimberly or save me."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to get you hurt," Jason said.

"Well, it's alright," Trini said, "Now, you can move on and so can Kimberly." Jason looks down. "Jason, I know that this is hard but you can't move on until you let go of the past."

"But I can't," Jason said, putting a band-aid on her.

"I saw you," Trini said, "You were angry."

"Well, yeah," Jason said, "he harmed you. I just couldn't stand there and watch you get hurt. Trini smiled.

"But there was something more than that," Trini said, "I saw it in your eyes. You were full of rage."

"I don't know why," Jason said, "but I just was." He turned around and toss Trini the keys to Tommy's car. "Drive safe." Trini smiled.

As Jason got inside the car, Trini could felt a little light headed, but she shake the feeling off and drove home.


End file.
